


Chaos and Peace: Kalula's Origins

by FlamingToads, PrincessAgony



Series: Origin Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gore, Grey Jedi, Jedi, Knights of the Old Republic, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Politics, Romance, Sith, Slave Trade, Star Wars - Freeform, Twins, Violence, War, cantina girl trade, i dont own anything from star wars save for my ocs, non profit, old republic, seperated, star wars the old republic game, suggestive underage sex, the eternal throne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/pseuds/FlamingToads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: Childhood should be full of wonder and safety, but when everything falls to pieces twins Kalula and Hatulo must struggle to survive as they are ripped apart. Kalula must find a strength she never knew if she is to survive the world of the Sith and the powers the darkside and its shadows hold. Danger, hurt, love, and betrayal all come to life in a fict that is sure to leave you breathless and in tears. not everything is as it seems.The life and story of my Oc Kalula. A good read if you're into Star wars. Sister story is called Peace and Chaos: Hatulo's Origins





	Chaos and Peace: Kalula's Origins

**Author's Note:**

> please do not attack me for the triggering content, this is not written to romanticize child abuse/ rape/ non con/ or slave/sex trade. if anything I use this as a platform against such things. this is all things that apply to her past to explain who she is now. I do not support or encourage any form of abuse or rape. Kalula is supposed to represent rising from turmoil, please keep this in mind. if it becomes an issue i will disable comments. please lets be adults. thank you and i hope you enjoy.

Iron and salt mingling in her mouth was the first sensation she could feel as the black clouding her vision faded to a soft gray. The second was the agonizing yet dull throbbing in the back of her skull. Although moving her hands and arms was not possible, as she became aware of the bindings looped around her limbs, she could still feel the heavy sensation of caked blood and dirt in her hair and on her scalp, sticky and cold. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, as her vision remained dark until finally taking notice of the blindfold across her eyes, her body waking up in a weary haze. Her heart slammed into her throat as she struggled at her bindings the memory of what had happened came rushing back with a sharp intensity.

She had been playing with her brother, and the Organa siblings Haal and Milan. Then the sounds of blaster fire and and screaming. She remembered their faces, Dirty towering men with large hands and malice in their eyes. Hatulo had grabbed her hand to run as they drew closer, they had fled as fast as their legs could carry them, but she had tripped. The gown she had been wearing tangled under her feet and put her off balance. She rubbed her sore chin against her shoulder, wincing when it stung, she could feel the sore healing in her mouth where her teeth had pierced the skin. Hatulo had tried to save her. He ran back for her only to have the butt of a blaster rifle come down on his head, hard. Kalula remembered the sickening thud of his body hitting the ground before a Large alien had grabbed her.

She struggled, thrashing as hard as she could against his powerful arms, She had even gone so far as to sink her teeth into his meaty forearm. She screamed and screamed for her brother, her mother, her father. For anyone who would help. There was no answer and when she had taken to kicking her captor in his weakest spot, she felt a agonizing pain in her skull, followed by nausea and darkness. Kalula sat there racking her brain for anything else she could remember, but there was nothing. As she shifted in her seat she began to notice another presence in the room with her. There was no way to tell who or what it was, only that it was there, and close.

“LET ME GO! LET ME OUT NOW, PLEASE!” She took a deep breath and started kicking and squirming at her bindings, her voice was scratchy from lack of use, but still loud as it bounced off the metal walls and crates around her.

“Oy keep yer trap shut girl, unless ya want me to bust that mouth of yours up some more.” The voice came from her left and the Red head turned her head to sense him better.

“Please, let me go. My family is wealthy, they will pay you whatever you want please. I just want to go home.” Tears slipped out from under her blindfold, be she didn’t let her voice quiver

“I bet they would, if they were alive. By now Cinders is all that’ll be left of the palace. Mommy and Daddy were just too weak.” The body stood, moving closer until he banged on the steel cage causing the young girl to draw back and cower. “Now shut it.”

There was a long period of silence as Kalula tried to breath and calm down, shivers wrecked her body as she pulled her knees close to her chest. He said they were dead all of them. Alone, cold, and for the first time in her life,afraid. Biting her lip she slowly rocked herself back and forth to calm her pounding heart. As a hush fell over the room the sound of a pressure release door opening filled the air. Every muscle in her tiny body tensed , fists balled up as she braced for what was to come. No sooner had her fingers curled into her palm a large,cold, robotic hand gripped her forearm in a bruising grip and dragged her out of the cage. Like a ragdoll in a child's grip she was yanked around painfully.

The joints in her arm screamed out in pain, her feet barely finding any purchase on the steel floors as she was lead down a series of halls and catwalks. Machinery chugged and hissed as circuits and sirens chirped and sparked. The sound of laser torches cauterizing wires and metal panels together, along with the smell of sweat and grime filled her nose in an assaulting wave. The man dragging her moved too fast for her to gain her bearings, and she had a hard time trying to figure out what turns they had taken. As the minutes passed she went slack preferring to be dragged then deal with the searing pain of fighting back.

Just when she began to believe there was no end to the walk they paused outside a plain looking door, scratches marred the steel,a faded 1 painted in chipped black paint stood out as the only distinguishing feature. Pulling her feet beneath herself she managed to stand upright despite the protest of her burning arms and aching frame. A loud hiss bounced through the hall as the large doors slide open slow, the interior of the room revealing a large chair in front of a command station. A pair of large hulking men stood next to the chair. One had a missing eye, the hole filled with a cybernetic eyeball. The other was a zabrak with dark brown skin and inky black markings around his mouth and throat. The man in the chair was human, his pale skin looked sickly in the yellowing lights of the room, his uniform was nondescript muted greys and a ratty brown vest stood out most. Strapped to his thighs and legs where knives and small vibroblades, a pistol at his hip. 

The second her blue eyes landed on him she hated him, a twisting nausea hit her gut with a winding force, acid burned in her throat as tears assaulted her eyes. She knew, this was the man that had hurt her, had killed Hatulo, and destroyed her home. This was her enemy. She felt a strange pressure cover her body, the familiar sensation she had felt back home, she pushed it down afraid of it. He smirked as they locked eyes, rising slowly to cross to her.

“My my, a pretty one aren’t we?” He voice lilted and she had to hold back a snarl.

His hand moved to her face and as soon as it was in range she lashed out and clamped down on his hand, with enough force to draw blood, the iron hitting her tongue and mixing with her own.

“Ah, fuck! A feisty one too.” He reeled his hand back shaking blood droplets to the floor.

With his uninjured hand he cocked back and swung, his hand colliding with the side of her head, knocking her already battered frame to the cold steel floor below, her vision went black for a couple seconds as her head spun and her ears roared with blood. She had to bite back the need to vomit from the sheer force of the blow, ears ringing she let her body crumple to the floor. A few seconds ticked by before she pushed herself up, her whole body shaking from effort, what little energy she had left was fading quickly. 

“Hmm, what to do with you. I was hoping to fetch a good price for you and those other kids but, since your the only one I got…” He folded his arms as he lifted his foot to pull her chin up, her bruising face managed a glare, feeble as it was.

“ I think Darogo the Hutt. I’m sure he would like you, he always did have a thing for girls with interesting features and those eyes of yours could fetch me a pretty credit or two.” She didn’t know what that meant, but it certainly did not comfort her. Sweat beaded down her neck and she started to breath heavy, she felt sick, really, really sick.  
“Get her out of my sight, tell the crew to set course for Nar Shadaa,” Kalula didn’t hear much after that, as the ringing in her ears grew so loud her eyes rolled back and her body went slack once more in the grip of the large men holding her captive.


End file.
